Rieshistagi
|image4 = Conseiestadi diagram.png|row14 = |consei-senati = Appointed|consei-estadi = Parallel Voting (FPTP with PR)|location = Palati Populue, 1st Arrondissement, Rien-Stadt, C.D.R., Gristol-Serkonos}}The Rieshistagi (literally Imperial Diet in Gristin and Serkonsi) is the supreme legislative body in Gristol-Serkonos, dependencies and overseas territories. It alone possesses legislative supremacy and thereby ultimate power over all other political bodies in the country and its territories. It currently has two heads of state which make up the Diarchy of Gristol-Serkonos (currently Empress Annika I Felvaron and Emperor Lorei IV Esteria) and its seat is the Palati Populae in 1st Arrondissement, Rien-Stadt, C.D.R. It is a bicameral legislature consists of two chambers, the lower house Consei-Estadi (Council of the State) and the Consei-Senati (Council of Senators). Both chambers are elected democratically with the Consei-Estadi having 810 elected representatives, with 626 members elected though the FPTP method and 184 members elected through the PR method. The Consei-Senati consists of 180 senators appointed by the party leaders based on their seats. Members of the Consei-Senati are given an peerage which is effective as long as the Senator is elected. The Rieshistagi was formed in 1891 following the ratification of the Compromise of 1891 by the Diet of Gristol and the Parliament of Serkonos. At the start of the twentieth century, the Rieshistagi was further enlarged with the introduction of the Consei-Senati as a method of scrutinizing the actions of the Consei-Estadi. Despite the constitutional restrictions in the Diarchs, they remain the supreme executive authority in Gristol-Serkonos, as they can dissolve parliaments, veto legislation, or remove elected officials from power at their own will should the actions of the Rieshistagi violate the Constitution and the rights of the People. History During the Unification of the Empire, the two central governments of Gristol and Serkonos were merged to form the Rieshistagi, under the terms of the Compromise of 1891. The first Lord High Chancellor was James Cromwell, who led a National Coalition-led caretaker government from 1891 to 1900. Initially a unicameral legislature, the Diarchs authorized Lord High Chancellor the formation of the upper house in 1900, which made up of Senators that will serve to scrutinize the decisions made by the lower house. Members and electoral districts The Consei-Estadi is the lower house of the Rieshistagi. It consists of 626 representatives known as Members of the Consei-Estadi. Each member are a representative of a single electoral district. The Constitution specifies a minimum of 626 districts but more districts can be allocated according to various clauses. Seats are distributed among the crown lands in proportion to population, as determined by each decennial census, subject to the following exceptions made by the constitution. There is an additional 184 seats that are allocated based on their popular vote. They are elected every five years using first past the post with an additional 180 seats distributed through proportional representation. Citizens over the age of 18 are considered eligible to vote. With the acquisition of Gallovica, the Rieshistagi is expected to increase the seats by thirty following the next election. Five seats will be allocated to the Consei-Senati, with 25 seats going to the Consei-Estadi. Last Election __FORCETOC__